


In Which Yosuke is Sick and Souji is Sweet

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i still can't title: a trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: “Souji, I told you. I'm not sick!” Yosuke grumbled.“Yes, you are.”“It's-it’s just a little cold!”He then sneezed promptly in Souji's face, who sighed, wiping the spit off his face.“It is not. You're coughing and sneezing, your forehead is burning up, and I can see you shaking.”A laugh. “What are you, my nurse?”Souji grinned. “Do you want me to be?”Exactly what it says on the tin. Yosuke feels like crap, and Souji, being the sweetheart we know and love, helps him out.





	In Which Yosuke is Sick and Souji is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Here, have a sickfic. I tried my best to write something cute. Hopefully my attempts at writing somewhat suggestive scenes aren't awful. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! <3
> 
> Also, my thanks to all of you. Your comments and kudos mean the world to me. I hope we all have a wonderful new year!

“Souji, I told you. I'm not sick!” Yosuke grumbled.

“Yes, you are.”

“It's-it’s just a cold!”

He then sneezed promptly in Souji's face, who sighed, wiping the spit off his face.

“It is not. You're coughing and sneezing, your forehead is burning up, and I can  _ see _ you shaking.”

A laugh. “What are you, my nurse?”

Souji grinned. “Do you want me to be?”

Yosuke froze at the words.  _ Nurse Souji? _

His thoughts drifted to places he'd rather have them not, all involving Souji rather skimpily dressed as a nurse.

(Thigh-high stockings and a very tight skirt... _ oh boy this is not good for my heart _ )

This definitely raised his body heat. When Souji checked his temperature, Yosuke ended their suggestive banter and instead admitted defeat.

“...Okay, maybe I'm a  _ little _ sick. But you don't have to treat me like you’d treat Nanako-chan!” 

The silver-haired boy stared directly at the brunette. “I'm not. You took care of me back in December. I'm just returning the favor is all.”

Yosuke flushed. “Well, thanks...I guess.”

“No problem. You want soup?”

A smile. “That would be great. Thanks, partner.”

_________________

“I'm back, and with the famous Souji Seta Chicken Noodle Soup™! Hailed by critics and little cousins all across the globe!” 

Yosuke snickered. “Well, let's see if it can stand the test against sick boyfriends!”

A smirk. “Oh, it can.”

“Ha! Prove it.”

Souji took a spoonful of the soup and brought it to Yosuke's lips.

“You're  _ spoon-feeding  _ me?!”

“Well, yeah. I mean, it's romantic when you share food with your lover, right?”

“When it's like, y’know, ice cream and spaghetti! Stuff like that! I'm not a little kid. I can feed myself!”

“Okay, okay.” He handed the spoon to Yosuke. “How about this?

“What’s that?”

“I’ll take you to Okina for a milkshake. We can share it, and I'll take you home on my motorbike.” Souji leans in. “Up close and personal. Is that romantic enough for you?”

Yosuke leans in closer, his face inches away. “Sounds perfect.”

Souji slowly edges away and speaks. “On one condition!”

“Yeah?”

“I've paid for the last few dates. You're paying this time.”

“That's fine.  _ If _ you kiss me goodbye when we get home.  _ With tongue.” _

“That’s fair. Just remember to brush your teeth, alright?”

“YOU DICK! That was  _ one _ time!” Yosuke shoved him off the side of the bed.

On the ground, Souji grinned. “Worth it.”

_________________

Yosuke stared at Souji. “What? What is it?”

Souji grimaced.

How do you tell your boyfriend he smells disgusting  _ without  _ sounding rude?

“Lemme guess, I smell gross? Having a cold can do that to you. I'm sweating like nuts.”

Pinching his nose, Souji spoke. “Yeah. I did  _ not  _ need to know that.” He stood up. “I'm gonna start a bath.”

After checking the water temperature, Souji returned to Yosuke’s room. “Bath’s all set.”

“Thanks, man. You are a lifesaver.” Yosuke slowly climbed out of bed, sniffling.

Once Yosuke was in the bath, Souji was left to himself. He decided to grab fresh pajamas for the other boy when he suddenly heard a shout.

“Yosuke? You okay?”

“Y-yeah, I'm fine! Just slipped.”

“You need help?”

Yosuke sputtered. “What? No, it's cool.” A wince of pain.

“I'm coming in.”

“You really don't have to-SHIT!” He stumbled again, bathwater going everywhere as Souji entered the room.

He grabbed the boy before he could fall again, averting his eyes from... _ certain areas... _ to prevent Yosuke from freaking out.

Yosuke was still looking at him, his face red. “M-maybe I could use your help, N-nurse Souji.” He tried his best to sound seductive.

He failed miserably.

Souji burst out laughing.

Rolling his eyes, the brunette spoke up. “Okay, that may have been the stupidest thing I've ever said.”

A wink was his only reply. “Nurse Seta, on the job!”

Yosuke must have been a dozen shades of red at once. “God, you’re such a dork,” he said.

Still, he couldn't complain as he sunk into the tub, sighing  softly, as Souji massaged shampoo into his scalp. Guy really did have a magic touch.

________________

After the bath, Souji tucked him into bed. “I better be heading home. ‘Night.” He was unable to walk away as Yosuke sleepily grabbed his wrist. “...Don’t go. Stay here.”

“Well, I guess I could call Dojima...alright, I'll stay.” He carefully went into Yosuke's bed. 

“G’night, partner,” Yosuke yawned.

“Goodnight, Yosuke.”

And even if it meant risking getting sick, Yosuke just looked so peaceful that Souji gently placed his lips on the brunette’s cheek as the two fell asleep to the rhythm of one another's heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT THE SOUYO ZINE IT'S EVERYTHING I DREAMED! tysm to the people who worked on it! 
> 
> Hopefully I can write more Souyo in 2018. Soon I'll start working on something for Valentine's! I do have some writer's block though, so if you have any idea on what I should write next, let me know! ^-^


End file.
